An offshore work platform mainly consists of a platform main body, multiple spud legs, a work system and a lift system. The work process involved in an offshore work platform usually include offshore towing deployment, offshore work platform positioning, seabed supporting of spud legs, lifting of the platform main body and well drilling.
The offshore work platform would not leave sea level until the spud legs have done finding supporting ground at seabed. Due to the sea waves, the spud legs are likely to become subject to foundation loosening or collapsing as they extend into the seabed to set up the foundation. Besides, seabed supporting of spud legs and lifting of the platform main body take a long time to complete. For the above reasons, an offshore work platform is usually exposed to many problems during similar installation processes.
Moreover, the safety measurements of an offshore work platform may be influenced by weather, waves and geological sinking. Complex security situations are expected at sea. Since an offshore work platform is located far away from shore, real-time rescue from land may prove difficult in case of a disaster.
For prevention of accidents, it is beneficial to improve the operators' skills required when performing installation of the spud legs into seabed. Training the operators for emergency situations during a disaster would also contribute substantially to reducing disaster losses. However, there is not yet a simulated lifting platform to train operators to manipulate offshore work platforms. Operators use field platforms to train the operations in prior arts. Such measurements would play a negative role in training the operators to master the platform, and bring about serious potential security problems.